yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshitaka Mine
"Seem that reality made me wonder...Do friendship of bond and loyalty really exist in such this world?" Yoshitaka Mine (峯 義孝, Mine Yoshitaka) is the President of the Hakuho Clan (白峯会, Hakuhō-kai), a Tojo Clan affiliate, and serves as one of the main antagonists ans the final boss of Yakuza 3. Bilingual, he speaks both Japanese and English. He is one of the wealthiest members in the Tojo Clan and the richest out of the lieutenants. History Mine grew up in poverty, rejected by his peers because of his background. He was solely raised by his father (uncle in the EU & US localization) who later died of an unknown illness. On his deathbed, he advised Mine, that because of his high intelligence he should make something of himself, while he was sorry to leave him alone. Growing up as an orphan, he studied hard, while shunning people from ever getting close to him. In adulthood, he became a very successful businessman. He had all the money he wanted and could have any woman and buy anything he desired. However, this life led him to the realization, that people only used him for his wealth. Genuine human bonds, to Mine, were non-existent. Desiring a society where human bonds were absolute, he took an interest in the yakuza. He bribed the Nishiki Family's third Patriarch, Tsuyoshi Kanda, to be introduced to the Tojo Clan, appear as though it had been Kanda who scouted him. Eventually, he met the Sixth Chairman, Daigo Dojima. Daigo, to Mine, was someone he, for the first time in ages, genuinely loved, respected and cared for. With Daigo's support, and because of his own clear thinking and financial prowess, he quickly rose to the top ranks and became Chairman of the Hakuho Clan, as well as one of the Tojo Clan's executives. Yakuza 3 After Daigo was shot, Kashiwagi, acting as interim chairman, calls a meeting with the current Tojo Clan executive members to discuss the current crisis. Mine sides with Kashiwagi, on the matter of calling in Kiryu to take over before further action is taken. Mine meets Kiryu for the first time in Purgatory, having come to apologize for Kanda's actions the previous night, as that it was him who funded the Nishikiyama Family to allow them to stage a coup against the other families. Looking to resolve the matter, he shows Kanda's decapitated head. A flashback in Mine's office reveals, Kanda is angry over his defeat by Kiryu, destroying antiques in Mine's office. While Mine calmly tells him to refrain from destroying any more expensive antiques, as he doesn't comprehend their value, Kanda lunges at Mine in animosity, To Kanda's shock, Mine effortlessly counters him. After further consecutive blows, Kanda helplessly falls to the floor, pleading mercy, while Mine explains to him how he has outlived his usefulness and orders his subordinates to execute him away from his office. Back in the present, Mine addresses that, thus, he hopes to consider the matter is closed and that there is nothing to worry about in regard to Goh Hamazaki, either, since the Snake Flower Triad's defeat will have forced him into hiding. Kiryu expresses his disapproval over Mine's actions, asking if this is what Daigo would have wanted. Mine responds to Kiryu how his reluctance to give up the orphanage caused Daigo to be shot and that his idealism is nothing more than hypocrisy. Assuring Kiryu and his allies that he will continue on for the sake of the Tojo Clan, he leaves. While Kiryu and Date meet with the Minister of Defense Ryuzo Tamiya and learn that Tamiya's former secretary, Toma, approached Mine to help acquire land for the resort deal, Mine travels to Downtown Ryukyu, Okinawa by plane. With the employ of the Tamashiro Family he destroys Sunshine Orphanage to further the resort development project. Mine orders the family to stall Kiryu in Okinawa while he travels back to Tokyo to find Daigo at Toto Hospital. During the plane journey, his subordinates discuss how Mine becoming the Seventh Chairman is something worth celebrating. Mine overhears their conversation and stabs one of the men's hand with a dinner knife for insulting Daigo. At Toto Hospital, he sits beside Daigo when he receives a phone call from Andre Richardson. Mine assures him in English that everything is going according to schedule and that there will be no changes in the plan with Kiryu is about to arrive. Kiryu meets Mine, along with Daigo brought up there on a stretcher, on the hospital roof. When Kiryu accuses him of having plotted to murder Daigo in order to become the Tojo Clan's Seventh Chairman, Mine reveals to him that he is an orphan just like him, as well his true (albeit misguided) motives behind his actions. Unable to cope with Daigo being in a coma after being shot, he sought power to fill that loss. To fulfill that ambition, he has two obstacles: first, to compassionately kill Daigo in his vegetative state and second, to kill the person whom Daigo thought of the most highly, Kiryu. Kiryu points out the futility in Mine's actions, and that his isolation was a result of his self-centredness, prompting Mine to shoot at him out of rage. To get through to Mine, Kiryu challenges him to a duel to prove him wrong, which Mine accepts gladly and mentions how he won't be easily beaten. After a gruelling fight, Mine is defeated. After Mine's defeat, he lies down on the rooftop exhausted. He receives an urgent phone call from his secretary whom he thought he mattered to. When she was discussing some business deal, Mine laments how it goes back to money, yet the yearning desire for bonds of friendship and love is in all of us, before cutting off the call. Mine asks Kiryu whether his clear state of mind means that his life has ended. The equally exhausted Kiryu responds that as long as we're still alive, we can start anew. The CIA Agent appears with five of his subordinates. Mine confirms that they are not CIA and that it was just a cover for the Black Monday organization. The agent whom Kiryu defeated previously was none other than Andre Richardson, the leader of Black Monday and the mastermind behind the resort project. Andre casually responds how their roles have come to end and that Mine is easily a replaceable pawn. Before Andre executes both of them with his handgun, Daigo recovers from his coma and shoots him and his five men with a pistol. Andre, near death, rises once more to kill everyone now that his plans are ruined. Mine grabs Andre and throws himself off the hospital rooftop along with his former collaborator to make amends to both Kiryu and Daigo, ending Richardson and his ambitions for good. Appearance Personality Mine's seemingly cold personality comes from the hardships he experienced in his early life, further worsened by a form of mental breakdown over Daigo's apparent death. He's also not afraid to harm minors, apparent when he demolished the Sunshine Orphanage. Fighting Style Despite looking like a business man, Mine was a very strong fighter. His strength is tremendous as proven when his few punches easily cripples Kanda despite himself being a resilient powerhouse fighter. Mine's choice of Fighting Style is Kickboxing, a mix variety of Boxing, Muay thai, Kun Khmer, and Karate. Gameplay Mine fights in four different stages. as his health goes down Mine will go into one of these states First Stage At the beggining of the fight, Mine will start of in his normal form, nothing special about this form. He returns to his normal state after he "Runs out of heat". Dodging State In this stage, Mine is shown to display an Orange Aura. He will start to bob and weave every one of your attacks and may even counter with an uppercut. Strength State Mine will start using fast Haymakers and Spinning Backfists that have a little Clang that plays. What also makes Mine's special attacks strong is the invincibilty he gains from the attacks. He will also display a Red Aura. Healing State During this state, Mine can goes into a recovery state and will slowly recover health. During his recovery state, he has super armor to absorb all attacks. He also can counter grabs during this state. Mine will display a Blue Aura. = Gallery 020.jpg Yoshitaka Mine kirin tattoo complete design.jpg Category:Characters Category:Orphans Category:Yakuza Category:Deceased Category:Yakuza 3 Characters Category:Yakuza 3 Final Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hakuho Clan Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Yakuza 3 characters Category:Yakuza 3 Category:Fighters Category:Tojo Clan Category:Males